L-O-V-E
by Ron's Babe
Summary: This a little fic i wrote for my best friend and her b/f. Their nicknames are harry and Ginny, so I thought it would be appropriate. H/G and R/Hr of course!!!!!!!


A/N:: Hey u guys, this is my 10th fic!!! Yeah!!!! I know that may seem very little to u, but its a big accomplishment for me!!! This is a little fic I wrote for my Best friend and her B/f, Lindsay and Justin. Their nicknames are Ginny and Harry, so I thought this would be appropriate. Its R/H and G/H as always! And Lindsay or Justin if you're reading, I luv yas both!! (not that way hehe).  
  
Disclaimer:: Nothing is mine 'cept the idea. The song belongs to someone, forgive me whoever wrote it, its yours. All characters belong to JKR, aka superwoman.  
  
L-O-V-E  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on the edge of her four-poster, daydreaming. But this wasn't an ordinary daydream. This daydream was about a certain someone. And that certain someone happened to a boy. A boy with messy black hair. A boy with messy black hair and sparkly green eyes, and, oh, stuff this, a boy whose name was Harry Potter.  
  
She had liked him ever since the day her brother, Ron, started Hogwarts in his first year, and she met him at King's Cross. She was standing with her mom, waiting for her brothers to go through the barrier. He asked her mom how to get through to Paltform nine and three quarters. She had loved him since. Even before she knew he was Harry Potter.  
  
He and Ron became instant friends, so after that she knew she'd be seeing him again. Sure enough, he visited over the summer before her first year. She was head over heels for him. She loved everything about him.  
  
And now, even though four years had past since that summer, She had loved him every minute of every hour of every day of that four years. Until she found out something..........  
  
He liked another girl. Another girl who was one year older than him. A girl who was popular. A girl who was a popular quidditch player and every boy was drooling for. Harry Potter Liked Cho Chang.  
  
Oh she's so much prettier than I am, thought Ginny,snapping out of her daydream. Why would Harry choose her over me? That's the thing, He wouldn't.   
  
Oh how she wished Harry would love her like Ron loved Hermione. She was jealous of Hermione. Hermione had someone who loved her. Someone who loved her who happened to be a boy. Someone who.........AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!! I can't stop thinking about love, she thought.   
  
Then she remembered that Muggle song Hermione and Her listened to las summer. Now how did the lyrics go?  
  
L is for the way you look at me..........  
  
Ginny loved the way he looked at her with those shiny green eyes, dancing with excitement.........  
  
O is for the only one I see..........  
  
She saw him as the only one up until now..............  
  
V is very, very, Extraordinary..........  
  
He was extraordinary. She loved every inch of him, from the top of his messy black head to the bottom of his cute little feet.  
  
and E, is even more then anyone that I adore and LOVE........  
  
She wised he didn't have to like Cho chang. She wished he would just burst into her dormitory right now and tell her he had a true passion for her. She knew that wouldn't happen, so she decided to go down to the common room. There, she heard something that made her heart leap.........  
  
" So, Harry, who are you going to ask to the ball?" Ron asked Harry. "Cho?"  
  
"No," Harry said abruptly. "You'll find out."  
  
Ginny stepped out from the chair she was hiding behind, and saw Harry heading straight for her. Her stomach gave a lurch and she swallowed her nervousness.  
  
" Ginny?" He asked, shifting from foot to foot nervously in front of her.  
  
"Yes?" She managed to croak owing to the fact that her vocal chords just completely died.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?"   
  
She could barely contain herself, she wanted to leap for joy.  
  
"Yes, Harry, Yes!" She squealed, kssing him on his check and sprinting toward her dormitory. She flopped down on her bed and smiled at the ceiling. She started to sing a tune.....  
  
L is for the way you look at me............  
  
  
  
  
  
So, did u like it?? Kudos to Lindz and Justin for giving me the idea!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
